Freshman Year Must Be Something More
by demigodfreak203
Summary: Percy Jackson is a dyslexic and ADHD-diagnosed boy who happened to pass the entrance examination for the best high school in the world, the Trenthill National High School. He really didn't want to, but will he still say that after the days pass by? R&R!
1. Author's Note!

**Hey, guys! DON'T SKIP THIS CHAPTER! It's really important that you read this, okay? Thank you.**

**First of all, thank you for clicking this story. I hope you'll like my story.**

**Second, I'm Filipina, so I don't really know how American school works. I used Filipino setting for that but other than that, Percy Jackson and the others maintain their American-ness.**

**Third, I will never repeat this again, so this is my DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus and its characters. Please, Rick Riordan is too smart to be me.**

**Fourth, this is based on my high school experiences. So if you think that some characters are OOC, pardon me. And in the Philippines, freshmen are only twelve to fourteen-year-olds.**

**Fifth, thanks for reading this Author's Note, guys! You may now go to the first chapter! =)))))**

* * *

><p><strong>Love lots,<strong>

**demigodfreak203**


	2. Freshman Year 1

**Hi, again. So, this is it, then. BEHOLD CHAPTER ONE! Don't forget to Review later! =))))) Thanks, guys!**

* * *

><p>If you're looking for a story told by a normal kid, you've got the wrong guy.<p>

Dude, chill. I'm not a drug addict or something. I'm just an abnormal guy diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD living in an abnormal home in Manhattan. I'm just an abnormal guy who magically passed the entrance examination for the best high school in the world: the Trenthill National High School Main Campus in Long Island. I'm just an abnormal guy with an unknown parent in my life. And the funniest part? I'm an abnormal guy with amnesia or should I say, Alzheimer's.

Yes, that's right. I can only remember my childhood memories. Childhood memories like my mother marrying the biggest walrus in the world when I was eight and my father's laughter when I was a toddler. But my memories after that? Forget it. I can't even remember where I studied during my middle school years. All I know, well, what I _think_ I know, is that I woke up in a bus with my mother beside me. I know, I know. It sounds abnormal, crazy, stupid, weird… but hey, you've got one abnormal guy here. What did you expect?

From the moment I opened my eyes, I knew that everything was wrong. I turned to my left and saw my mother looking at the view outside. Her face just made my suspicion worse. The ends of her eyebrows met at the middle of her face, her warm brown eyes filled with worry.

"Mom," I called. She turned to me with a shocked expression which immediately faded into a delighted one that I thought I just imagined it. "Hi, Percy," she said. "Got enough sleep?"

I fake-yawned. "No," I said sarcastically.

My mother chuckled. "Oh, really?" she asked. "Well, I thought you slept well, considering the fact that _you were drooling_ in your sleep."

My hands immediately went to the sides of my mouth and wiped the saliva as my ears and cheeks turned pink. My mother laughed again. "Really, Percy, your drool can fill up a thousand tanks."

"Mom!"

She held her arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay." she said with a smile. "So, do you know where we're going today?" I started to say that I don't remember but I held my tongue. I don't want my mom to worry. Maybe my memories will come back. Maybe I just drooled a lot that my mind turned fuzzy (is that even possible?). I don't know right now, but I'm 100% sure that I won't tell Sally Jackson.

"Uh," I lamely said, thinking of an excuse. "I forgot, Mom. I drooled too much. Where are we going again?"

My mom exhaled in relief. "Well, we're going to Trenthill High, son."

I must've looked taken aback so much because my mom ran her fingers through my hair. "Honey," she said, her eyes filled with concern, "don't tell me you don't remember?"

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. You can't blame me. I mean, Trenthill High. _Trenthill High_. The best high school in the world. And we're going there. What's going on? "Remember what?"

My mom looked really worried now. "You passed their entrance examination, Percy," she said. "The school called last March. You're going to study there, son. You're going to make me proud."

I looked at her in disbelief. Make her proud? How can a dyslexic, ADHD-diagnosed boy like me make a hardworking and super sweet mother like her _proud_? I mean, is that _even _possible? She must be going crazy! "I… I _passed_ their entrance exam?"

My mother was open her mouth to say something when the bus stopped. Then a muscular dude who looked like he's been working out since he was three with bright blue eyes entered the bus. "First years!" he shouted. "Off the bus now! Say good bye to your Mommies and Daddies because it's time to go to the dormitories. Go on, say good bye and let's go." All the other freshmen started kissing and hugging their parents. One kid was even crying while hugging her grandmother. While they were all starting to get off the bus, I just stood there in shock. I must be hallucinating when I saw a bright blue eye in one Work-Out Dude's palms. I shook my head and kissed my mother. "Bye, Mom," I said before joining the other freshmen.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...how was it? Good? Bad? Super bad? Super good? Annoying? Do I need to stop? TELL ME! Thanksss! =)))))<strong>

**`demigodfreak203**


End file.
